Network virtualization is implemented by many vendors using overlay technologies, such as Virtual Extensible Local Area Network (VXLAN), Network Virtualization using Generic Routing Encapsulation (NVGRE), etc., to form tunnels. These technologies enable multiple virtual networks to be utilized over the same physical network. Usually, a virtual switch component in a host or a virtualization layer (e.g., a hypervisor) provides the virtual ports which may be used to associate VMs to the various virtual networks.